Remington M24
For grenade, see M24 Grenade. Remington M24 is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Remington M24 is an American 10 round, 7.62mm sniper rifle, which boasts excellent mobility as well as accuracy. Its accuracy is very good, while its firepower is sufficient enough to neutralize a human target in mid-range. Advantages *One-shot-kill on head and gut *High accuracy *Does not affect move speed *High knockback/stun to zombies *High reserve ammunition Disadvantages *Cannot do one-shot-kill on chest and legs in long range combat *Less accurate in long-range Events Singapore/Malaysia It is released on 20 July 2011 alongside with an AWP Battle map, Ancient Ruins and still available until now but it has no permanent purchase. Its 3 days purchase (1400 Cash) is equivalent to RM4.70 for Malaysians and SGD1.93 for Singaporean. (Update 10 Jan 2012) On 11 January 2012, this weapon is released for permanent version due to New Year 2011 event. Its permanent purchase (11500 Cash) in equivalent to RM38.30 or SGD15.75. (Update 10 Jan 2012) This sale ends on 19 January 2012. Indonesia It is released on 27 March 2013 alongside Challenge mode. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by Navy SEALS, being phase out. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by Special Assault Team. Tips *Aim for the gut area or the head for instant kill. *Firing at the chest, hands and legs can still kill enemies with health lower than 90. *It does not affect the player's weight, making the player harder to get shot in Sniper Battles. *Always perform a quick switch (Default key: "Q") after a shot as it is much quicker and allows you to kill your enemy with your secondary weapon if you missed or if they are still alive. *Use it in middle range combat for maximum performance as it is designed to be a middle range combat weapon. Remember to lift your crosshair slightly higher so that it will not shoot the legs. *You can also use this weapon to rush. *Always go with teammates if you are planning to rush as the M24 is designed to kill 1 person at a time. *Duck when you are ready to shoot for better accuracy. Comparison to Steyr Scout Positive *Higher damage (+34%) *More accurate (+4%) Neutral *Same recoil (30%) Negative *More expensive (+$1750) *Lower rate of fire (-12%) *Heavier (+5%) *Longer reload time (+1.0 seconds) Comparison to XM2010 ESR Positive *Lighter (-14%) *Higher magazine size (+5) *Cheaper (-$300) Neutral *Same ammunition type (7.62 NATO) *Same recoil (30%) *Same reload time (3.0 seconds) *Can be purchased by cash points *Cannot do one shot kills on the leg Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Lower rate of fire (-3%) *Cannot do one shot kills on the chest Gallery File:M24_viewmodel.png|View model File:M24_firemodel.png|Ditto File:M24_worldmodel.png|World model File:M24_shopmodel.png|Shop model File:M24_promo.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:M24_scope.png|Scope sprite File:M24_desc.png|Description panel in shop Sat m24.jpg|A Japanese SAT operative with an M24 De dust20000.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot_20121108_1611000.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting File:M24_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Bolt-action Reload sound Which mode is the best for this weapon? Original & AWP Battle Deathmatch & Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods & Zombie Scenario Did you buy permanent? Yes No Trivia *M24's view model and reload method are a bit different than ordinary sniper rifle. *M24's scope is based on Counter-Strike: Source sniper scope. *When M24 is wielded by the player, he/she can move as fast as wielding a melee weapon. *Some of the generation of this weapon can hold only 5 rounds. External links *Remington M24A2 at Wikipedia Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Stylish weapons Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Camouflaged weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with variants